Manufacturing facilities may include various structural members that are coupled to one another. In one example, the structural members may include I-Beams that are coupled to one another using fasteners, such as tab bolts. The structural members may be positioned overhead to support various manufacturing equipment, such as vehicle conveyors, overhead cranes, and/or overhead hoists, and the structural members may be positioned beneath and coupled to overhead building structures, such as trusses.
The fasteners that couple the structural members together are subjected to compressive, tensile, and/or shear stresses which may cause the fasteners to break or fracture and the fasteners may be replaced. The structural members that are coupled to one another by the fasteners may be supported while the broken fasteners are removed and replaced. Conventional methods of supporting the structural members include connecting the structural members to the overhead building structures positioned above the structural members with manual hoists or chain falls. These conventional methods may require significant manipulation to correctly connect the manual hoists and chain falls to the structural members, which may result in process downtime and increased manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, alternative apparatuses and methods for supporting structural members are desired.